


Clint’s biggest regret

by Marvelfan227



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clint is a jackass, F/M, Smut, Unhappy ending for Clint, Unrequited Love, don’t read if you are going to complain, happy ending for Steve, horrible grammer, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: the reader and Clint are dared to make out during a team get together. After their makeout session, Clint tells the reader he doesn’t like her like that (even though he does) and keeps telling her until she tells him she gets the message and doesn’t talk to Clint for a while because she genuinely did have feelings for him. The reader ends up spending a lot of time with Steve and they end up hooking up. When Clint can no longer take the readers absence in his life he finally goes to the reader's room. Unfortunately, he walks in on Steve and the reader.





	Clint’s biggest regret

 

  


It was a Tuesday night in the Avengers compound and everyone was drinking in the lounge. Since you guys were bored you guys decided to play truth or dare. The truths and dares were tamed at first but as the night went on and everyone started to become intoxicated, the questions and dares turned sexual. It was Clint’s turn and because he was feeling brave he decided to go with a dare. “Barton I dare you and y/n to make-out” Tony slurred out and caused everyone to make kissy noises.

Since Clint had a few drinks in his system he had no walking over to you and pulled you into a heated make-out session. After a few minutes Tony pulled Clint off of you “that’s enough you two, we don’t want you guys to end up fucking in front of us” tony and the rest of the team started to laugh.

Not wanting the team to know you we’re becoming flustered over the kiss, you announced you were leaving. “This was fun but I have to get up early tomorrow so I can train the new recruits” you got up and made your way to your room.

Just as you were about to enter your room you heard Clint’s voice behind you. “Hey y/n wait up.”

“Hey Clint, what’s up” you smiled at Clint.

“I just want you to know that I only kissed you because I was dared to” Clint responded and caused the smile on your face to disappear “you know I just got divorced last summer and the last thing I want is to date someone on the team, especially someone I just see as a sister”.

While you wanted to cry right on the spot you sent Clint a fake smile and replied: “oh it’s ok”.

You were about to walk away when Clint placed his hands on your shoulder and repeated “I’m serious. You’re like a sister to me, that’s it.”

“I got it the first time Barton, you don’t have to repeat yourself” you replied before you got out of his grip went into your room where you cried until you fell asleep.

* * *

It’s now been eight months since you last spoke to Clint and his mood was at an all-time low. Since the night you guys made out you were actively avoiding him and refused to go on any mission with him. Clint was confused about your mood change at first until Wanda revealed to him that you were in love with him. Clint felt like a complete jackass when Wanda told him that and he wanted to apologize for what he said because he actually did like you romantically.

Unfortunately for him, you refused to talk to him and spent all of your free time with Steve. It was a strictly platonic relationship the first five months but that changed one night when you guys were on a mission together and ended up having sex. It was hot and passionate and when morning came you both agreed to continued sleeping together and eventually started dating without telling the team.

It wasn’t easy keeping it from the team (Natasha and Bucky actually walked in on you and Steve during a charity event). You were happy keeping it a secret because you found it hot sneaking around and almost getting caught by some of the members of the team. In fact, you got even more turned when you almost get caught by the man who broke your heart.

Clint almost caught you and Steve over a dozen times. Fortunately by the time he entered the room you and Steve and fully dressed and you put on an icy exterior to mask what you and Steve were doing before he entered the room. Clint would try to talk to you but all you would do was glare at him before you walked out of the room with Steve following closely behind.

Not being able to tolerate you ignoring him any longer, Clint grabbed his jacket and left to a new club that opened in Soho.

* * *

An hour and five shots of tequila later Clint found himself chatting with a gorgeous brunette with obviously fake breast. His hand was firmly on her ass as she left love bites all over Clint's neck. Clint would normally pry groupies off of him and tell them off but seeing as he was trying to fill the void he had, he let the brunette be all over him. “It’s been twenty minutes since we started talking, aren’t you going to kiss me?” the brunette whimpered into Clint’s ear.

Clint took the drink from the brunette and chugged it before he leaned in and kiss her. The woman was caught off guard by the kiss but immediately started to kiss him back. Her long, manicured nailed were on Clint’s chest “I want to thank you for keeping the world safe” she moaned as she grabbed Clint’s shirt and dragged him towards a dark area of the club.

“What are you-” Clint froze when he noticed the brunette was now on her knees and was undoing his jeans. A part of him wanted to stop her and go home but then he realized you were going to be there ignoring him.

Against his better judgment, Clint let the brunette blow him in the club. He knew it was wrong to use the brunette to get over you but that feeling started to disappear as he got closer to cumming. “God you’re so fucking good” Clint groaned as he placed his hands on the brunettes head and started thrusting into her mouth until he came. The brunette let out a long moan as she swallowed Clint’s cum.

Once she knew she got every last drop of Clint’s cum, the brunette tucked Clint’s cock back in his pants and buttoned it back up. “Did you enjoy my present to you?” the brunette asked as she got up and wrapped her arms around Clint’s neck.

“Yes, now let’s go back to your place” Clint replied and caused the brunette to moan before she dragged Clint back to her place.

* * *

Two hours of uninterrupted sex later Clint was finally pulling out of the brunette. “You are an animal” the brunette Clint went home with smiled as she came down from his high. “When can I see you again? Maybe we can go do it at your place, I’ve always wondered what it’s like to be inside the Avengers compound.”

“Never” Clint replied as he got up and started getting dressed “this was a one-time thing”.

“Excuse me ! ? !” the brunette threw the ashtray she had by her bedside table at Clint to get his attention “you don’t just get to fuck me and leave”. Unfortunately for her, Clint just ignored her and finished getting dressed before he went back to the compound.

* * *

When Clint got back to the compound he was determined to confess his true feelings for you. He didn’t care if you glared at him the entire time, he just wants to sit you down and confess his feeling towards you and hoping you still felt the same way.

Knowing you wouldn’t answer the door if he knocked, Clint just opened your bedroom. Clint’s heart dropped when he spotted a naked Steve on top of you. “Faster Stevie, you know I love it when you're rough with me” you clawed your fingers into Steve’s arms and caused him to his before he moved faster.

Clint stood there and watched you and Steve have sex for a few seconds before he disappeared into Tony’s liquor cabinet to fix himself a drink.

That’s where Natasha found him at four in the morning “what’s got you down Barron?” Natasha asked as she walked over to Clint.

Clint waited a few seconds before he responded: “I walked in on y/n and Steve having sex”.

“Wow, they’re still fooling around?” Natasha whispered and caused Clint‘s face to morph from sad to surprise.

“You knew about them?” Clint asked.

Natasha sighed before replying: “Bucky and I walked in on them about seven weeks ago. They begged us not to say anything because they didn’t anyone to know. We thought it was a one-time thing but apparently, we were wrong.”

Clint didn’t know why but he suddenly had the urge to confess to his best friend the mistake his did earlier on in the night. “I had sex with a groupie that I met at the club but I kept picturing y/n entire time we were fucking” Clint confessed and caused Natasha to roll her eyes.

“Did you use protection?” when Clint didn’t reply immediately Natasha punched him in the arm “You’re a fucking moron Barton. Not only did you blow your chance to be happy with y/n by fucking friend zoning her hardcore but now you had unprotected sex with some groupie? You better fucking pray she didn’t have an std or doesn’t end up knocked up.”

“I KNOW ! ! !” Clint snapped “I’m sorry.”

Natasha just gave Clint a warm hug and replied “it’s ok. Go get some sleep Barton, you have a long day ahead of you” before she went back to her room.

* * *

Taking Natasha’s advice, Clint went back to his room and slept a few hours before he had to take on the day. He was hoping to avoid you and Steve but unfortunately for him, when he entered the kitchen he spotted you bent over the kitchen counter as Steve fucked you from behind. Clint was going to quietly walk out when he accidentally knocked over a cup. The sound of glass breaking got yours and Steve’s attention and caused you to push Steve away from you. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry you had to see that” you apologized as you lifted your shorts and Steve quickly tucked himself back in his pants.

“It’s ok” Clint replied and quickly left the kitchen, only to bump into tony “Don’t go in there, y/n and Steve are having sex on the counter” Clint whispered as he disappeared into his room for the rest of the day.

A/n I’m sorry for the extremely shitty ending but I was kind of hoping to start a Clint series out of this for the entire month of November. You will find out what happens with the girl Clint hooked up with and see if he can at least fix his friendship with the reader (who is going to actually have a name so you won’t be reading y/n all the time).

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the extremely shitty ending but I was kind of hoping to start a Clint series out of this for the entire month of November. You will find out what happens with the girl Clint hooked up with and see if he can at least fix his friendship with the reader (who is going to actually have a name so you won’t be reading y/n all the time).


End file.
